What I like about you
by Kaouri18
Summary: A oneshot song fic. My first one! TsuXHis.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, or '_What I like about you' _by the Romantics.

I've never done a song fic. before, so please go easy on me.

-Tsuzuki and Hisoka are already a couple by the way…

What I like about you?

_-Hey, uh huh huh  
Hey, uh huh huh-  
_

Hisoka had been having a rather enjoyable day. Tsuzuki was doing his paperwork. Yes, the apocalypse was coming, but Hisoka wasn't about to complain. Tatsumi seemed a little less stressed and Watari had yet to destroy anything. Yes, It was a rather good day. Except for the one incident in the break-room. He couldn't help it that he wasn't use to being open about his feelings and personal life.

Tsuzuki had come in late saying that he forgot to set his alarm, nothing new. Hisoka wasn't paying attention until Tsuzuki leaned over and kissed his cheek. Of course he blushed an insane amount as Tsuzuki whispered about how much he enjoyed last night in a rather seductive voice.

Yes, Hisoka Kurosaki and Asato Tsuzuki were officially a couple. Unfortunately Hisoka wasn't quite ready for everyone to know that and ended up hitting Tsuzuki on the head and yelling at him, which caused Tsuzuki to burst into tears. Yes, that was the only incident today. Hisoka felt bad, but it was just the way he was. He decided that tonight he would make it up to Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka!" he heard as he was embraced from behind.

"Asato what are you doing?" Hisoka asked calmly.

"Giving you a hug!" Tsuzuki happily replied.

_-What I like about you  
You hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight?-_

Hisoka would be damned to admit it but he loved it when Tsuzuki held him. It didn't matter when he did it, he truly enjoyed it. Not that he would let Tsuzuki know that.

"Let go Asato." Hisoka said.

"No. I don't want to. You were mad earlier, why?"

Hisoka sighed "I wasn't mad. I'm just not sure that I'm ready for everyone to know about us. It's not you." Hisoka said, knowing what Tsuzuki was thinking.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes really. And tonight you can come over, if you want." Hisoka said, knowing how happy it would make Tsuzuki.

"Really? Yea!!!!" Tsuzuki yelled embracing Hisoka tighter.

'_What have I done?'_ Hisoka thought to himself.

"So you're really not mad?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. I'm not mad at you." Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki leaned in close. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's warm breath ghosting over his ear. "You know I really did enjoy last night. Care to have a repeat?" Tsuzuki said, giving a quick kiss to Hisoka's ear.

"Pervert…" was all Hisoka managed to get out, as he tried to control himself.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Unfortunately…" Hisoka mumbled.

"I love you too." Tsuzuki replied, turning Hisoka around to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

_-Warm whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
That's what I like about you-_

_-_Hisoka's apartment-

Hisoka had gone into the kitchen to try and find something to make for dinner, leaving Tsuzuki alone in the living room.

"Asato what do you want?" Hisoka called, opening up yet another bare cupboard.

"I don't care!" was the reply he got. How helpful.

"Fine I'll order something." Hisoka replied, going to the phone book.

As soon as he picked up the phone he heard music coming from his living room. He put down the phone and approached the living room cautiously.

He looked into the other room, and let a small smile grace his lips.

_-What I like about you  
You really know how to dance __When you go up down, jump around  
Talk about true romance-_

Tsuzuki had moved the furniture off to the side and was currently dancing. Hisoka remembered seeing Tsuzuki dance a waltz before, but not like this. Tsuzuki was moving in tune with a upbeat techno song, that Hisoka had never heard before.

Tsuzuki's movements were graceful and captivating. Hisoka soon found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's eyes were closed as he danced to the rhythm of the unknown song.

Hisoka didn't realize that he was staring until Tsuzuki stopped and walked up to him.

"You okay Soka'?" he asked touching Hisoka's cheek.

"I'm fine." was Hisoka's reply as he backed away a little.

"Do you want to dance?" Tsuzuki asked moving towards Hisoka.

"No. No. I can't dance."

"Come on!!! Please Hisoka." Tsuzuki whined.

"I already told you, I can't dance!"

"That's okay. There's no wrong way to dance. Just have fun with it. Come on." Tsuzuki said, grabbing hold of Hisoka's wrist and dragging him out into the living room.

"Asato no!" Hisoka said as he continued to struggle.

"Come on. It's just me. There's nothing to be embraced about."

Hisoka sighed. "You're not going to let me out of this are you?"

"Nope!" Tsuzuki replied happily as he turned on a faster song. This way there really wasn't a wrong way to dance.

"Come on Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he began jumping to the music. He seemed so different dancing like this, then he was before and for that Hisoka was thankful. Honestly how hard was it to jump to music.

Hisoka blamed Tsuzuki for making him do this, but after a little more persuading he joined Tsuzuki in "dancing".

_Warm whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
_

After dancing and eating dinner, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were left feeling tired.

"Hisoka I'm tired, let's go to bed." Tsuzuki whined as he laid down on the couch.

"And here you are wanting a repeat of last night." Hisoka said teasingly.

"Oh damn! I knew I was forgetting something. We'll have to do that later I'm too tired."

"Alright. Come on Tsuzuki." Hisoka said, helping his partner up.

Together they made it to Hisoka's room. Tsuzuki laid down on the bed, pulling Hisoka down with him.

"Asato let go. I need to go and clean up the living room." Hisoka said, trying to get up.

"No. You'll stay right here. We can clean tomorrow." Tsuzuki said sleepily.

"No it can't wait. It'll just smell in the morning. I'll be back soon. "

"No. I don't want to be left alone, so you're going to stay right here." Tsuzuki said matter of factly.

"You're not going to let me up are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine…" Hisoka mumbled.

_  
-What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright-_

"At least get under the covers idiot." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki moved around, pushing the sheets down, without letting go of Hisoka. He then released one hand so that he could bring the blankets up. "There." he said.

"Fine. I'll stay, but try to keep your hands in appropriate places."

"But Hisoka… I can't help it." Tsuzuki replied.

"I'm not kidding. We're both tired, lets save that for another night."

"Alright." Tsuzuki reluctantly agreed to.

Hisoka shifted so that his head was lying on Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki then brought his hands up to embrace the youth, holding him close.

Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed Hisoka on the forehead.

"You okay?" Tsuzuki asked, since Hisoka was being rather quiet.

"I'm fine, just tired. Can we get some sleep?"

"Of course." Tsuzuki replied, shifting once again, so Hisoka was practically lying on top of him. He leaned down and nuzzled his head against Hisoka's soft wheat-blonde hair.

"Good night Soka'"

"Night Asato."

"I love you."

"I love you too." with that Hisoka and Tsuzuki drifted off into a peaceful slumber, because when they were together like this there weren't any nightmares.  
_  
-Warm whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
That's what I like about you-_

Their lives seemed be at peace when they were together like this. The guilt and hatred that normally consumed them wasn't there. None of it mattered. Nothing else mattered besides the one that they loved. Nothing else and that made their lives complete, worth living. They love each other, and that's all that really matters.

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_-End-_

I hope you liked it. This was my first song fic. Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
